El hilarante romance entre la bestia y la pulga
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Después de años de lucha, Izaya decide que ya no está interesado en jugar con Shizuo. Él decide salir y decirle al "bruto" lo que tanto ha esperado, que puedan seguir adelante con sus vidas ¡Por desgracia, Shizuo lo ha mal entendido! Él piensa que Izaya no quiere pelear con él porque la "pulga" está enamorado él dejando a todo Ikebukuro en el caos. Traducido con permiso del autor.
1. ¡El absolutamente genial plan de Izaya!

**N/T: Hi there! Aquí de nuevo con una traducción n_n ésta la encontré en wattpad y actualmente la estoy publicando ahí.**

 **Disclaimer: "Durarara!" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo, la autoría del fic es de _kurokochiii_ quien me permitió traducirlo.**

 **.**

 **¡El absolutamente genial plan de Izaya!**

 **.**

Izaya se sentó en su escritorio solemnemente, sus manos sostenían su barbilla mientras sus ojos miraban a nada en particular. Alguien que no hubiera oído hablar de Izaya (pensó que sería casi imposible) podría pensar que el hombre de cabello negro estaba soñando con algo sin importancia e incluso podría llegar a la conclusión de que era un vago. Como sea, cualquiera que haya compartido una pequeña conversación con el pequeño hombre podría entender sólo cuán absolutamente inteligente era, así como extremadamente peligroso.

Los orbes color granate de Izaya se estrecharon cuidadosamente, ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de la habitación y estacionada en su sofá estaba su asistente Namie, quien lo miró cuidadosa y silenciosamente. Ella sabia cuán severas eran las consecuencias si el insano proceso de pensamiento del hombre era interrumpido. Después de muchas horas de absoluta quietud Izaya se puso de pie rápidamente, con la sonrisa tonta de costumbre extendida a lo ancho de su cara. —¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no pensé en esto ante!

—¿A qué plan idiota has llegado ahora? —Namie pronunció sarcásticamente, secretamente aliviada de que la espera hubiera terminado. Ella frunció a Izaya, preguntándose qué había conseguido excitarlo tanto. Afortunadamente, Izaya estaba más que feliz de decirle su brillante plan.

—Verás Namie, el bruto está siempre viniendo tras de mi por varias razones, ¿cierto? —él caminó detrás de su escritorio y otra vez para Namie. Ella se desplazó lejos, tratando de no mostrarle a su empleador el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿te refieres a cuando te muestras en Ikebukuro, cabreandolo intencionalmente, y entonces él te persigue? —Namie dijo con sequedad.

—¡Exactamente! Bien, me he aburrido de éste juego. Ya no quiero pelear más con él tanto así que he estado tratando de pensar un modo de parar esto. No es como si simplemente me pudiera quedar fuera de Ikebukuro, ¡ya que es el hogar de los seres humanos más interesantes~! —Izaya dio una ligera sonrisa de corazón, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Namie, analizando cada movimiento de ella.

Observó como su asistente se movió incómoda, mientras que su cara era una máscara de frialdad. En serio, que realmente era la peor ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos. —¡Así que llegué a ésta conclusión! Básicamente, si apelo al lado más humano de Shizu-chan a través de una conversación civilizada entonces estará demasiado confundido para luchar contra mí y estará de acuerdo, ya que sabrá que no tengo planes de jugar con él nunca más —Izaya terminó orgulloso, feliz consigo mismo. Namie rodó sus ojos en exasperación.

—Te ha tomado tanto tiempo llegar a simplemente hablar con él. Pero entonces de nuevo —Namie sonrió —, siempre te pones nervioso cuando él está implicado. Siempre tratando de conseguir su atención pero sólo para una persecución rápida. Patético, realmente. —Izaya se giró lejos de ella, aunque Namie podría jurar que vio los ojos del informante oscurecerse con una mirada de furia pura.

—Mujer fría, ya te he dicho que soy un dios. No puedo entender la idea de tener una conversación con Shizu-chan porque es una pobre bestia. Realmente, deberías usar más tu cerebro —Izaya pronunció calmadamente. Él recogió su característico abrigo, deslizando unas cuantas navajas. Sólo por si acaso por supuesto. Cuando se volvió de nuevo a Namie, su usual sonrisa había regresado y sus ojos brillaban con anticipación y emoción. —Voy a salir ahora, así que no te necesito por el resto de la noche. Ve a casa. —Izaya saltó a la puerta y la abrió, casi bailando. _Ah_ _Shizu_ _-_ _chan_ _, realmente no puedo esperar._

 **.**

 **N/T: Bien, así empieza un nuevo proyecto, no quería subirlo hasta terminar _This is war_ pero la emoción me pudo :D**

 **Bye bye! Tengan un buen inicio de semana!**


	2. No Shizu-chan, no significa que me guste

**No Shizu-chan, eso no significa que me gustes**

 **.**

Izaya caminaba con confianza a través de la multitud de personas que lo rodean mientras se abría camino a través de Ikebukuro. El viaje en tren no había tomado demasiado tiempo y ahora estaba sintiendose bastante impaciente. Quería terminar con esto para que pudiera volver a su trabajo sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro sería una agradable sorpresa. Izaya dio una pequeña risa, preguntándose cuál sería la primera reacción del bruto. Miró su teléfono, explorando a través de la página web de los Dollars con la esperanza de que alguien mencionara como vieron y "sobrevivieron" al gran Heiwajima Shizuo. Izaya rodó los ojos ante la sola idea de que alguien que no sea él mismo fuera capaz de jugar contra ese monstruo. Después de no encontrar nada, Izaya comenzó a barrer con sus ojos a través de la multitud, en busca de un hombre alto de cabello rubio y brillante que llevara un traje de camarero. Cuando hubo nadie que coincidiera con este aspecto Izaya se sentó en el banco y se tomó un descanso, viendo a sus queridos humanos dedicarse a sus actividades diarias. —IZAAAAYAAAAA! —un furioso bramido barrió por toda la ciudad, causando que todos se congelen del miedo.

—Ne ne Shizu-chan, no hay necesidad de gritar —Izaya se puso de pie y se volvió hacia el protozoo con su sonrisa habitual mostrandose en su rostro. Shizuo se situó a unos pocos pies de distancia de él, con las manos ya adueñando una señal de tráfico. —Antes de ir con toda la mole sobre mí, no estoy aquí para luchar. —Izaya comenzó, tratando de no iniciar una persecución. Vio como los ojos de la rubio fueron de la confusión a la incredulidad.

—Sí claro, pulga. Tú siempre estás tramando algo —Él gruñó. Las personas a su alrededor se alejaron lentamente y pronto todos se fueron junto con su día, haciendo caso omiso de los dos enemigos.

Izaya suspiró y se apoyó contra una pared de ladrillos. —Yo estoy diciendo la verdad.—dijo con calma y para asegurarlo a Shizuo, sacó uno de sus cuchillos y lo tiró al suelo, lejos de los dos. Izaya todavía tenía dos cuchillos a salvo dentro de los bolsillos pero sabía que Shizuo no pensaría dos veces antes de nada así. Su apuesta fue correcta y observó a Shizuo soltar lentamente la señal y le miraba ferozmente.

—¿Qué coño quieres, entonces?

—Tsk, que lenguaje tan vulgar. De todos modos Shizu-chan, está claro que quiere matarme. Sin embargo, yo soy más bien en contra de la lucha contigo hoy en día —Izaya dejó caer su sonrisa y habló en serio, esperando que el monstruo supiera que no estaba jugando. Shizuo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirando pensativo al hombre más pequeño.

—¿De verdad? Siempre pensé que amabas hacer mi vida un infierno —escupió a cambio.

—Bueno, yo solía. Sin embargo, preferiría ya no hacerlo, —Izaya trató de apelar a Shizuo, —... causarte daño nunca más. Los dos hemos estado arriesgando nuestras vidas en este estúpido juego trillado y preferiría no seguirlo. Así que he decidido que, si bien no puedo salir de Ikebukuro, voy a parar... de molestarte —terminó, esperando que su plan hubiera funcionado. Claro, le había dicho algunas mentiras blancas aquí y allá, ¡pero era todo verdad!

Principalmente. Los ojos de Shizuo habían perdido su malicia y estaba pensando sobre lo que dijo el piojo con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Estás diciendo que no quieres pelear más, ya que no me odias más? —preguntó.

—Uh, sí, claro —Izaya dio un gemido hacia adentro, mirando al suelo de modo que el rubio no pudiera que ver su cara y darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Shizuo siempre fue muy perceptivo y por lo general descubría cada vez que el moreno no estaba diciendo la verdad.

Shizuo, por otro lado miraba a Izaya con asombro. Supuso que le tomó mucho valor a la pulga decir esto. Incluso ahora, él está mirando al suelo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Pensó, preguntándose qué había puesto a Izaya tan "nervioso" —Oh. Oh —dijo en voz alta, llegando a su conclusión. ¿Quién pensaría que Izaya confesaría su amor por mí de todas las personas?

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, y espero que les esté gustando n_n**


	3. No responder cuando un rubio llama

**.**

 **No responder cuando un rubio está llamando**

 **.**

Izaya levantó la vista cuando oyó hablar a Shizuo. —¿Eso significa que no tenemos que luchar más? —Preguntó, esperando que el bruto hubiera recibido el mensaje. Izaya sonrió cuando vio a Shizuo moviendo la cabeza y cogió el cuchillo del suelo, se lo llevó al bolsillo.

—Genial, Alegrate de eso entonces. Nos vem... —fue interrumpido cuando la mano del protozoo se paseó por su cabello. Sorprendido, se echó hacia atrás, listo para agarrar el cuchillo y defenderse de lo que presumió que era un acto de provocación. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Izaya entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no me siento halagado. Aún así, me gustaría llegar a conocerte un poco más antes de eso, así que ¿por qué no empezamos saliendo?—sonrió disculpándose. Izaya inclinó la cabeza, confundido por el giro que esta simple conversación había tenido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que seamos amigos? Me odias.

—Me refiero a que si puedes tener sentimientos humanos como éste, entonces no eres la persona por la que te tomé. Sabiendo esto, no puedo odiarte y exactamente me gustaría empezar de nuevo. ¿Qué tal esto? —Shizuo ofreció su mano al hombre más pequeño, tratando de parecer lo menos amenazante como le fuera posible. Izaya por el contrario estaba tan sorprendido por esto que su mandíbula estaba abierta. Shizuo, al darse cuenta de que el moreno se sorprendió, tomó una de sus pequeñas manos en las suyas propias antes de sacudirlas. —Nos vemos pronto, Izaya —con eso él se alejó, sintiendo la mente clara y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Izaya lo vio alejarse con una mirada atónita, preguntándose en dónde salió todo mal.

—O-Oi, no me digan que tengo que jugar de acuerdo con esto... —Él habló a sí mismo con incredulidad.

Izaya estaba de vuelta en casa, yendo de un lado a otro en frustración absoluta. —¡Maldita sea, Shizu-chan... ¿cómo puedes ser tan malditamente estúpido?! —Juró furiosamente, tratando desesperadamente de salir de la situación. No pudo informar a Shizuo que había entendido mal, porque la bestia sin duda pensaba en ello como que el informante le estaba mintiendo. Aun así, ¡no podía simplemente sentarse y hacerse amigo con el cobrador de deudas! ¡La nariz de izaya metió la pata en incluso el pensamiento! ¡Él no tenía amigos! ¡Él era un Dios!

Un beep sonó siendo la señal que le indicó de un nuevo mensaje desde su teléfono, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hombre pequeño. "¿Quieres Ir a comer sushi?" hablando del diablo, era Shizuo preguntando si podían pasar el rato. Izaya dejó escapar un quejido y se dejó caer en el sofá. —¡Este es lo peor! —tomando una decisión, Izaya llamó a Shizuo, con la esperanza de resolver esto de una vez por todas. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que el tarado contestara.

—Hey —la voz de Shizuo sonaba vibrante a través del teléfono.

—Preguntaste si quería ir por sushi —Izaya dijo sin rodeos.

—Me di cuenta que sería la oportunidad perfecta para llegar a conocernos entre nosotros.

Izaya podía oír la sonrisa de Shizuo a través del teléfono y sintió una ligera punzada dentro de su corazón. Izaya se mordió el labio. —¿A- a qué hora? —Se obligó a decir. Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué hay de una hora a partir de ahora? Será en el lugar de Simón —Shizuo le informó.

—Te veré luego —respondió izaya. ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! ¡Cierra la boca y dile que se joda!

—Nos vemos... Izaya —el tono feliz de Shizuo terminó cuando el rubio colgó, dejando a un informante aturdido mirando a su teléfono pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Era casi como si hubiera sido poseído, incapaz de controlar sus acciones. Era como si... qusiera ver a Shizuo.

.

.

.

 **N/T: Espero que la historia les esté gustando, hago lo mejor para darles una traducción decente n_nU**

 **También, les recuerdo que éste fic es una comedia romántica así que no serán 100% IC, en lo particular soy más del drama y puñaladas al corazón pero algo ligero de vez en cuando también está bien n_n**

 **Y les aviso que el capítulo de "This is war" de mañana se pospone hasta el sábado o domingo en la mañana. Lo siento u_u]**


	4. El ootoro no siempre es amargo

**.**

 **El ootoro no siempre es amargo**

 **.**

Izaya caminó hasta el muy conocido lugar de sushi, maldiciendo entre dientes en cada paso del camino. Pasó a Simon con su capucha puesta, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido. —Oi, ese es I-Zaya ¿Vienes por sushi? ¡Sushi ayuda a curar todo! —El hombre le sonrió. Izaya apartó la vista, no estaba de humor para toda una conversación sobre sushi.

—Sí, estoy aquí por la cena. No era mi decisión sin embargo —Izaya puso los ojos, con la esperanza de entrar, así la atención no estaría centrada en él. Simon estaba a punto de contestar cuando Izaya de repente sintió dos manos posarse en su hombro. Él se dio la vuelta, tratando de sacar sus cuchillos cuando el desconocido le detuvo.

—Honestamente, ¿estás siempre así de paranoico? —Shizuo rió antes de caminar para estar delante de Izaya, una sonrisa brillante colocada en su rostro.

—Yo no diría paranoide tanto como ser cauteloso —Izaya frunció el ceño, con la molestia ya creciendo. Shizuo no prestó atención a la reacción del informante por su "ataque" sorpresa y tomó la mano del hombre más pequeño en su propia.

—Vamos, vamos a tomar asiento —él sonrió. Izaya trató de mirar a Shizuo pero fue arrastrado rápidamente al interior de la tienda, dejando un muy confundido Simon a su paso.

—¿Qué clase de sushi te gusta?—Shizuo cuestionó, sorbiendo su bebida. La boca de izaya se curvó con disgusto mientras miraba a la bestia sorber sin fin de un batido de fresa, algo tan dulce que quizo vomitar por sólo mirar al rubio. Se dio la vuelta, tratando una vez más de no iniciar una pelea.

—Me gusta el ootoro —dijo en voz baja, llevando una pequeña cantidad de agua a su propia boca. Shizuo se le quedó mirando con asombro.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es muy amargo!—el rubio se estremeció ante la sola idea de permitir algo así en su cuerpo.

—Yo prefiero las cosas amargas —Izaya respondió, dando la orden al camarero mientras rodeaba. Por costumbre, Izaya observó a los seres humanos comiendo y conversando, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que muchos de ellos estaban dando al famoso dúo una mirada de horror absoluto. Debían pensar que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin. Resopló en desacato.

—Hey, trata de no pensar en otras personas por una vez. Date una idea —Shizuo aconsejó desde su izquierda, mirando a Izaya con preocupación. ¿Por qué diablos está tan interesado en mí ahora? Izaya se quejó dentro de su cabeza. Planeaba ser absolutamente miserable toda la comida, pero tan pronto como el plato con su comida llegó, Izaya perdió y empezó a sonreír como un idiota. Rápidamente tomó un bocado, saboreando el delicioso sabor. —Eres muy lindo cuando no estás haciendo todo ese acto de villano, sabes —una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Izaya.

—Siempre soy el malo y no es un acto. No me llames lindo —Izaya trató de ocultar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida. Shizuo sonrió, disfrutando de este lado del informante que estaba viendo. Olvidándose de su propio plato de comida, el cobrador observaba con interés a Izaya, amando la manera en que no parecía tener un cuidado en el mundo sabiendo que el inteligente modo de pensar del moreno nunca se detenía. De repente, una idea inteligente vino a la cabeza de Shizuo. Estaba aquí para ver exactamente lo que haría Izaya... ¿por qué no ir hasta el final? Se inclinó hacia Izaya, viendo como el hombre se tragó la última pieza de ootoro y le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó izaya.

—Una prueba—Shizuo empujó sus labios contra Izaya está esperando retroceder inmediatamente por el sabor amargo y áspero del ootoro. En su lugar, la dulzura de la boca del pelinegro se había apoderado de él y le proporcionaba al ex camarero del mejor sabor que jamás pudo haber pedido. Como volviendose adicto a una droga, Shizuo se rindió y cerró los ojos, no notando que Izaya estaba de sobra con horror.


	5. Un enorme malentendido

**.**

 **Un enorme malentendido**

 **.**

Izaya no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando. Para ser más específicos, no estaba seguro de si estaba atrapado en el medio de una pesadilla de Freddy Kruger. La sensación de esos labios demasiado dulces en los suyos propios era muy extraña. Tal vez pueda olvidar esto, sin embargo. Si no fuera el monstruo. Sí, ¡el maldito bruto estaba en el medio de besarlo en este mismo momento! Izaya contempló a Shizuo en absoluto shock, su mente corriendo con miles de pensamientos asesinos.

¡Es que no, esto debe ser un error!

¿Por qué podría él-?

¡¿DESDE CUANDO A ESTE TIPO LE GUSTABAN LOS HOMBRES?!

Izaya observó con terror como Shizuo tiró de él más cerca, el familiar olor de cigarrillos se envolvía a su alrededor. ¡Estaba demasiado confuso y consternado incluso como para empujar al idiota lejos! Los ojos de Shizuo se cerraron, su cara en un estado de absoluta felicidad cuando su lengua con impaciencia comenzó a explorar la boca del pequeño cuervo. Sus brazos llevaron a Izaya más cerca, así que estaba prácticamente sentado en el regazo del rubio. Después de unos minutos de discutir enfaticamente con furia por dentro, Izaya estaba a punto de hablarle al monstruo hasta que escuchó un sonido sospechoso estallar de la garganta de dicha bestia. Dos manos impactaron en el pecho de Shizuo, y con suerte se tambaleó hacia atrás, demasiado sorprendido incluso para apoyarse en algo. Con su máscara completamente fuera, Izaya gruñó e inmediatamente un destello de plata se reflejó a través del aire como el informante apretó la navaja en el cuello de Shizuo.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso en absoluto?!—Izaya chilló, sus rojizos ojos ardiendo en las llamas del infierno. Shizuo se quedó mirando a la pulga enfurecido, confundido al fin.

—¿Te besé? —Él respondió sin rodeos, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Izaya no estaba enamorado de él? Shizuo frunció el ceño al ver al informante temblar con evidente disgusto. No podía comprenderlo. Por supuesto, Shizuo nunca entendió lo que andaba en la cabeza de ese tipo. ¿Izaya sólo estaba siendo un tsundere? El rubio inclinó se cabeza, pensando en sus conversaciones anteriores con Erika sobre los diferentes tipos de deres. Ella había dicho que Izaya era un tsundere definido o... era himedere? Aún así, esto parecía demasiado incluso para el piojo. Shizuo nunca lo había visto tan molesto antes y se sintió brevemente culpable. ¿Le besé del modo equivocado?

Izaya no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con el bruto y eso le hizo palidecer. —¡No puedes besarme! ¡¿Qué diablos, monstruo?! Primero dices que quieres que seamos amigos ahora ¡¿y de repente me estás agrediendo sexualmente?! ¡Te odio! ¡Hay una razón por la que dije que no quería pelear más contigo y es porque eres simplemente una pérdida de mi precioso tiempo! ¡Déjame en paz! —Dijo entre dientes.

Shizuo se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como si hubiera sido sumergido en agua fría. ¿Qué? La pulga-La Pulga había dicho-! ¿Izaya no quería esto? Entonces ¿Por qué había accedido a ir al Russia Sushi con él en primer lugar?... Oh, mierda.

Al mismo tiempo, Izaya y Shizuo, ambos repentinamente recordaron de que estaban de hecho todavía en público. Vacilantes, voltearon sus cabezas. Todo el mundo que estaba en el restaurante tenía sus mandíbulas abiertas, mirando fijamente a los dos hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro. Las bebidas derramadas mojaron el suelo y los alimentos se quemaron en la cocina. Simon era el único lo suficientemente valiente como para empezar a sonreír y actuar de nuevo.

Izaya no esperó la respuesta de Shizuo, en vez de eso se colocó su capucha y corrió fuera del restaurante. Shizuo lo vio salir, no le siguió. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que sentir esos suaves labios en los suyos una vez más.


	6. El gran informante ha perdido

**.**

 **El gran informante ha perdido**

 **.**

Izaya tropezó por las calles de Ikebukuro, murmurando entre dientes. La gente le observaba con recelo y se mantuvo a distancia. El usualmente feliz y loco era alguien a quien uno quería evitar. ¿Hablar con un obviamente cabreado Izaya? Estarías pidiendo un deseo de muerte. Se mantuvo a un ritmo constante, con la cabeza alta mientras se abría camino a Shinjuku. Por una vez, Izaya no se tomó su tiempo para observar a sus preciosos seres humanos vivir sus días. No, una nube oscura se había formado en su mente y no podía centrarse sino en una cosa. Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre que había estado tratando de matarlo durante casi una década, le besó. ¡El tipo que hizo de su vida un infierno! Izaya gimió cuando su cabeza trató de envolverse en torno a lo sucedido y se sentó en un banco cercano a pensar.

¿No fue ayer cuando le dijo al bruto que ya no quería jugar con él? Izaya había lo dejado claro, ¿no? Juró que podía recordarse claramente diciendo que no estaba interesado en pelear más. ¿Cómo el bruto había llegado a la conclusión de Izaya básicamente diciendo "déjame en paz" a "¡oh mi querido Shizu-chan, te amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Por favor, besame en público sin mi permiso!"? Izaya hizo una mueca al pensar en sí mismo diciendo tonterías tan detestables. Como alguien que quería ser Dios, él no tenía tiempo para amigos, ¡y mucho menos un amante!

Espera espera espera.

El problema no era ni siquiera el hecho de que Izaya no quería un amante. El problema era que había sido Shizuo quien le dio un beso. Sí, eso es correcto. Sólo un simple beso, le estaba poniendo demasiado de sí mismo. ¿Por qué pensaría en ese monstruo como amante? ¡Eso obviamente no es lo que pasó!

Izaya se frotó las sienes, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza en sus incontrolados pensamientos como la ciudad bulliciosa se movía a su alrededor. Él negó con la cabeza, ahora no era el momento de pensar en algo tan... trivial. Así es, ¡esto era sólo una cosa de una vez! Shizuo obviamente sabía ahora que Izaya no quería ese tipo de cosas y dejaría el tema. Sí, ¿qué le estaba preocupando tanto? ¡Era Shizuo del que estaba hablando! El protozoo le odiaba y una cena sencilla no podía cambiar eso sin importar que. Sintiendose mucho mejor, Izaya sintió una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro cuando se puso de pie. Era el gran Orihara Izaya, ¿por qué debería siquiera perturbarle? No debería.

Sacudiendose los hombros como si limpiara sus problemas, Izaya comenzó a caminar por las calles de Ikebukuro una vez más. Un pequeño zumbido en su teléfono alertó a Izaya quien lo abrió alegremente. A la vez, su sonrisa se cayó. Había una foto de Shizuo halando a Izaya por un beso. El remitente no era otro que Tsukomoya Shinichi. Izaya gruñó, deslizando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él prefiriría simplemente tener todo este accidente puesto detrás de él. Decidió apagar su teléfono, Izaya saltaba con alegría a través de Ikebukuro de nuevo, haciendo que cada uno de sus preciosos seres humanos rodara los ojos.

Por supuesto, era difícil olvidar lo que había dicho Tsukomoya debajo de la foto. Sus pensamientos siguieron haciendo su camino en la mente del pequeño informante. No importa, él le enseñaría una lección al hombre estúpido uno de estos días. Sin embargo, el mensaje de Tsukomoya se repetía una y otra vez en un mantra suave dentro de la cabeza de Izaya.

"Esto va a ser divertido, ¿verdad? Orihara-kun."

.

.

.

 **N/T: El mundo confabula para la desgracia del informante xD**

 **Gracias por pasar a leer y espero que la historia les esté gustando, hago lo mejor por entregarles una traducción de calidad n_n**

 **Y si gustan pueden pasarse a leer** ** _This is war_** **que sé que van a amar.**

 **Sin más por el momento, les deseo un buen inicio de semana! (*ﾟｰﾟ** **)ﾉ**


	7. Rumores

**.**

 **Rumores**

 **.**

 _\- -Kanra se ha unido a la chatroom- -_

 _ **Bakyura** : Ya era hora!_

 _ **Saika** : Bienvenido de nuevo, Kanra-san._

 _ **Taro** : Hola_

Izaya frunció el ceño mientras leía por sobre los saludos de su teléfono. El más preocupante era de Bakyura, o Masaomi Kida. El informante sabía muy bien lo mucho que el chico rubio lo odiaba y cómo éste no quería tener nada que ver con él. Por eso le pareció muy extraño que el niño parecíera haber estado esperando por su llegada al chat. Se encogió de hombros eligiendo ignorarlo por ahora.

 _ **Kanra** : Hi hi~! Su estrella Kanra ha vuelto OI ^ w ^ IO_

 _ **Bakyura** : Kanra, ¿has oído las noticias? Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar, viendo como tú siempre estás en los chismes!_

 _ **Taro** : Bakyura, tómalo con calma_

 _ **Saika** : Pero hay que admitir que es realmente interesante, Taro! Setton se sorprendió tanto que salió_

 _ **Kanra** : ¿Ah? Setton estaba aquí?_

 _ **Taro** : Sí, pero ella se fue poco después de enterarse de la noticia_

 _ **Saika** : Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no hayas oído hablar de ella, Kanra_

 _ **Kanra** : ?_

Los ojos carmesí de Izaya se estrecharon mientras miraba a la pantalla del ordenador, pensativo, esperando a que alguien le entregara esta espectacular noticia que parecía tener a todos en un alboroto. Parecía afectar a Celty de algun modo, teniendo en cuenta que de hecho salió del chat. ¿Tal vez Haruna había hecho algo con su cabeza? Izaya frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. Kida parecía estar muy emocionado por ello... ¡¿Qué en la tierra podía ser?! El auto-proclamado Dios contempló la pantalla entusiasmado y con ojos relucientes hasta que el mensaje fue entregado. Todo aliento dejó su cuerpo mientras su sonrisa se cayó de su rostro, una mirada horrorizada alcanzó sus rasgos.

 _ **Bakyura** : Heiwajima Shizuo y Izaya Orihara fueron vistos comiendo juntos en Rusia Sushi. Entonces... ¡Se besaron! 030_

 _ **Kanra** : ... Eso es imposible_

 _ **Bakyura** : la mayoría podría pensar así, pero mira las fotos subidas a la página web de los Dollars! Voy a enviarlas ahora~_

El estómago de izaya se hundió mientras hizo clic en el enlace que Kida le envió, frotando nerviosamente con la mano las perlas de sudor lejos de su frente. Allí estaban, él y Shizuo. El rubio muy claramente iniciando el beso, con los ojos cerrados y la cara suave. Por otro lado, Izaya miraba fijamente a sus ojos claramente sobresaltado y su rígida postura. Se tomaron fotos desde todos los ángulos, algunas haciendo que parezca que él mismo estaba disfrutando el beso. Lo que obviamente no era cierto ¿A quién le gustaría besar a ese monstruo? Se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando las imágenes por más de diez minutos cuando las notificaciones en su computadora lo sacaron del pasado y lo devolvieron a la realidad.

 _ **Saika** : Kanra? ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _ **Bakyura** : Parece que corrió. No es muy sorprendente_

 _ **Taro** : Se agradable, Bakyura!_

 _ **Kanra** : Estoy aquí~! Kanra está siempre ocupada, así que no podía responder!_

 _ **Bakyura** : Claaaaro_

 _ **Taro** : Entonces, ¿qué piensas de esto, Kanra?_

Izaya resopló. Al igual que Kida, Taro era alguien que también sabía quién era en realidad Kanra. Se lo había dado a Taro, o cuyo nombre real era Ryuugamine Mikado. Como él mismo, la fuerza de Mikado estaba en la información que había aprendido en el Internet y en cómo usarla. Era obvio que el chico estaba buscando una manera de ver sus verdaderos pensamientos. A pesar de saber esto, sin embargo, Izaya por una vez no tenía idea de cómo responder. La evidencia de lo que había sucedido estaba ahí para que todos la vieran así que no podía negarlo. Si él respondía demasiado en serio entonces fallaría en ser su persona virtual Kanra, lo que significaba que de alguna manera estaba vinculado con el beso que podría darle su verdadera identidad a las otras personas en el chat que aún no lo conocían. Quejandose en voz baja, Izaya comenzó a tipear su respuesta con bastante lentitud.

 _ **Kanra** : Kanra no piensa que esto sea nuestro negocio o/'w'/o_

 _ **Bakyura** : Es curioso cómo la persona más entrometida de este chat no quiere obtener más información sobre ello_

 _ **Saika** : ¡Dejen de pelear! Estoy de acuerdo con Kanra, deberíamos dejarlo solo_

 _ **Bakyura** : Me siento mal por Heiwajima por besar a Orihara. ¿Quién querría tratar con ese desgraciado?_

 _ **Taro** : Fue su decisión, Orihara no parecía estar esperandolo_

 _ **Saika** : Apuesto a que Orihara manipuló a Heiwajima a hacer eso. Parece ser una persona solitaria, después de todo_

 _ **Bakyura** : Obviamente, como todo el mundo lo quiere muerto. Cierto, Kanra? ;)_

 _ **Taro** : Bakyura..._

 _ **Saika** : ¿Dónde se ha ido Kanra de todos modos?_

 _ **Bakyura** : Cobarde_

 _ **Taro** : Kanra?_

 _\- -Kanra ha dejado el chatroom- -_


	8. Opinión de una Dullahan

**.**

 **Opinión d una Dullahan**

 **.**

Celty Sturluson tenía muchos amigos.

Eso podría ser considerado extraño o increíble debido al hecho de que ella no tiene cabeza. Sin embargo, la Dullahan había crecido cerca de muchas personas durante su tiempo en Ikebukuro. Ella hablaba con regularidad con Sonohara Anri, una chica de secundaria que también poseía poderes sobrenaturales, así como sus amigos Mikado y Kida. No sólo eso, sino Kyohei Kadota y su banda habían tenido conversaciones con Celty varias veces. Por supuesto, la persona que ella considera que es su mejor amigo más cercano pasó a ser el cobrador Heiwajima Shizuo.

Se habían conocido cuando Shinra lo llevó a casa después de una particularmente mala pelea con Izaya. Celty fue paralizada de inmediato por la calma del rubio y su conducta tranquila a pesar de haber tenido una rabia furiosa e inconsolable sólo unos momentos antes. Los dos se cayeron bien desde el principio y, desde entonces, por lo general charlaban el uno con el otro sobre todo, desde Celty preocupandose por su cabeza perdida a Shizuo quejándose de cierta pulga. Eran muy cercanos, lo suficientemente cercanos como para que Shinra se preocupara de que Shizuo fuera tras su amada. Ambos le aseguraron al médico que no había nada de romántico en su relación, lo que era y sigue siendo cierto. Shizuo y Celty simplemente comparten una cosa en común: los dos fueron vistos como monstruos. Así que los dos parias encontraron consuelo en alguien que pasaba por los mismos problemas en que ellos estaban y siempre cuidaban sus espaldas el uno al otro, diciendose todo entre ellos. No había secretos entre ellos.

Es por eso que había conmocionado a la Dullahan el ver las imágenes que inundaban el sitio web de Dollars, de su mejor amigo quien nunca había mostrado interés en nadie siendo atrapado besando a su peor enemigo, Orihara Izaya.

Celty había salido inmediatamente de la sala de chat, tan conmocionada para incluso responder a los mensajes de los demás. Se preguntó por un segundo si hubiera sido el más grande chismoso del grupo, Kanra, quien les había dicho esta noticia. Sin embargo, cuando Celty miró a través de los registros de chat más antiguos confirmó que Kanra no tenía nada que ver con esto. Lo que significaba que había sido lo suficientemente público como para que la gente común averiguara lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

Espera, ¿qué estaba pasando entre Orihara Izaya y Shizuo?

Por lo que la Dullahan podía recordar, el ex camarero tenía tan fuertes sentimientos de odio por el informante, lo que la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podría alguien sostener un odio tan apasionado por un simple hombre? Después de conocer a Izaya por sí misma, sin embargo, Celty pudo entender porqué el astuto hombre hacía enojar tanto al leal y siempre sincero Heiwajima Shizuo.

Entonces, ¿cómo en la tierra pasaron del odio mutuo el uno al otro a besarse en cierto restaurante?

Celty sacudió su casco, dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro mientras corría a la casa de Shizuo sobre Shooter. Recordó cómo le había avisado a Shizuo que ella vendría sólo para no recibir ninguna respuesta. Había pasado un día desde que las imágenes fueron subidas a la página web, ¿por lo que quizás estaba saliendo con Izaya?

No. Eso no era posible, los dos nunca simplemente serían capaces de dar vuelta su relación de enemigos que había durado más de una década en cuestión de horas. La Dullahan tocó la manija de la motocicleta, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Orihara Izaya era un hombre despreciable que encontraba alegría destruyendo la vida entera de las personas, riéndose de sus caras mientras lo hacía. Nunca supo cómo Shinra podía hacerle frente a los discursos del insano informante sobre lo mucho que amaba a la gente, eligiendo en su lugar dejar a Izaya con sus propias estratagemas la mayor parte. Celty simpatizaba con la forma en que Shizuo no podía contenerse, el rubio tenía problemas de ira, que era conocido por todos, e Izaya usaba ese hecho al máximo. Todo lo que Heiwajima Shizuo quería era paz pero mientras Orihara Izaya estuviera alrededor, esto era imposible.

Esto era conocido por todos los residentes en Ikebukuro. Era una información clara que todo el mundo poseía, al igual que la forma en que todos sabían de nunca meterse con los dos hombres más fuertes de la ciudad. ¿Así que _cómo_? ¿Cómo podría Shizuo de repente besar a Izaya? Era evidente que fue él quien lo inició considerando la propia expresión confusa de Izaya.

Dejaba a Celty sin saber que hacer.

Ella recordó vagamente a Izaya hablar de lo impredecible que era Shizuo, dando enfásis a como eso era una de las razones por las que odiaba al cobrador. La Dullahan lo había descartado, remarcando como el informante intentaba joder alrededor con su "cabeza". Ahora, sin embargo, Celty no estaba completamente segura de que Izaya estuviera mintiendo como de costumbre. Después de todo, ¿quién esperaría que el monstruo de Ikebukuro incluso se mantuviera en la misma habitación con el titiritero de la ciudad?

El teléfono de la Dullahan sonó, lo que indicó que tenía un mensaje.

Se detuvo, sin querer darle a cierto policía otra razón para perseguirla. En especial, no cuando ya estaba enferma de preocupación sobre Shizuo posiblemente siendo manipulado de alguna manera.

 _ **Shizuo**_ _: [La puerta está desbloqueada.]_

Celty asintió para sí misma, sin molestarse en responder cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa. Ella saltó de nuevo sobre su motocicleta y salió a toda velocidad a la casa de Shizuo, sus pensamientos seguían corriendo.

.

.

 **N/T: Respuesta al Guest, gracias por las observaciones, no conocía eso de Raven,** **si** **empr** **e cr** **eí qu** **e** **era un apodo como con Vorona xD...**  
 **Lo siento si parece muy al pie de la letra, trato de no alterar el contenido original, trataré de mejorar la traducción de los capítulos que faltan. n_n]U**


	9. ¡¿Estás diciendome que lo amas!

**.**

 **Así que ¡¿Estás diciéndome que lo amas?!**

 **.**

La oscura puerta se alzó delante de un nervioso invitado. Su mano se detuvo a medio golpe mientras se debatía sobre sólo dejarlo. Esto no era asunto suyo, después de todo... ¿verdad? ¿Debería ella realmente estarse involucrando? Unos transeúntes comenzaron a mirar a la extraña figura vestida de negro congelada en frente de un pequeño apartamento con un casco amarillo con orejas descansando sobre su cabeza.

Los curiosos humanos fueron sacados de su estado de trance cuando la desconocida sombra sacudió su casco en un estado nervioso, por lo que los espectadores se relajaron y perdieron su tensión. El tiempo comenzó a moverse de nuevo cuando finalmente una mano enguantada golpeó ligeramente en la puerta de madera, dejando a sus observadores a seguir con sus propias obligaciones diarias.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos para la inquieta mujer, la puerta se abrió y un hombre que llevaba un traje de camarero le lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

—... Hey Celty —murmuró el rubio cobrador, abriendo completamente la puerta para que su huésped que se invitó a sí misma pudiera entrar.

Celty inclinó su casco cortésmente y entró, lo que permitió que Shizuo la condujera a la sala. Dos vasos de limonada estaban en los posavasos en un obvio intento de ser agradable por parte del rubio.

—[Gracias!] —Celty escribió con entusiasmo, sabiendo que lo más probable era que el guardaespaldas se olvidó que Celty era incapaz de beber nuevamente. No era como que le importara a la Dullahan, sin embargo. De hecho, le gustaba la forma en que Shizuo sólo la veía como otro ser humano y nunca se preocupó o incluso hizo mención de su cabeza perdida. No era tan evidente como el desinterés de Shinra con lo que hacía a Celty diferente de otros seres humanos, pero aún así la tranquilizaba. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por la forma en que ella no tenía cabeza, ambos disfrutaban de su compañía simplemente debido a su personalidad. Shizuo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que en realidad Celty era mucho más humana que él (lo cual ella sigue negando a este mismo día).

—Pensé que se suponía que estabas en una cita con Shinra hoy, así que estuve bastante sorprendido cuando me preguntaste por venir —comentó el rubio mientras se acomodaba en su viejo y pequeño sofá. Tomó un sorbo de su muy extremadamente probable sobre endulzada bebida mientras inclinaba su cabeza en duda mientras esperaba a que la Dullahan respondiera.

Celty no pudo evitar gruñir por dentro a eso, la sonrisa dolida del médico corría de vuelta en sus recuerdos. Ella sabía que tendría que hacer las paces con su amado por abandonarlo en su cita, pero por ahora la situación con Shizuo era mucho más importante. El ir en un día de campo con Shinra y escuchar al hombre divagar por desgracia tendría que esperar.

—[Leí algo interesante en el sitio web de los Dollars] —tipeó Celty vacilante, cambiando efectivamente el curso de la conversación a lo que había venido a hablar en primer lugar. No podía dejar de notar cómo se tensó de inmediato la postura de Shizuo, sus suaves ojos moca se endurecieron ligeramente detrás de las gafas de sol teñidas de azul.

—No me gusta ese sitio, está lleno de mierda y gente falsa —Shizuo murmuró, agarrando un cigarrillo de su paquete e inmediatamente lo encendió antes de tomar una larga inhalación.

Celty agitó las manos de inmediato, tratando de calmar a su obviamente perturbado amigo. Ella lo conocía, echando una enorme rabia él seguramente no respondería a su pregunta y la limpieza sería larga, como de costumbre. —[No te preocupes, nadie está tratando de empezar nada. Al menos, no lo creo] —La Dullahan trató de tranquilizar al ex-camarero.

—Sólo dime lo que pasó, Celty —Shizuo suspiró, reclinándose en su sofá mientras la miraba sin parpadear que gritaba peligro.

—[Bueno ... había una gran cantidad de fotos de ti e Izaya besandose en el Russia Sushi] —Celty tipeó vacilante, teniendo un conflicto interno sobre si le debía o no mostrar lo que había escrito. Al final se lo mostró al cobrador y esperó a que él A) destruyera toda la ciudad que era Ikebukuro o B) Saliera a Shinjuku para pelear con cierto informante.

La respuesta Celty obtuvo, sin embargo, fue algo que ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes podría ocurrir. Shizuo inmediatamente se relajó y sonrió a la Dullahan, apagando su cigarrillo. El guardaespaldas se quitó sus gafas de sol y se frotó los ojos antes de mirar por encima a Celty con una pequeña sonrisa feliz que le dió un vuelco el corazón.

—[Espera... ¡¿Es verdad?! Shizuo, ¡¿En serio besaste a Izaya?! ¿Te chantajeó? ¿Él amenazó a Kasuka? ¿Estás poseído?] —Celty empujó el teléfono en su rostro, aplastándolo con preguntas mientras ella entraba en pánico, debatiendose sobre cuando debería textear a Shinra y decirle que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin y que Shizuo había sido sustituido por algún alien.

—Cálmate, estoy bien —Shizuo suspiró. Comenzó a contarle a la Dullahan acerca de cómo Izaya se había acercado a él un par de días antes y había confesado su amor por él. El camarero se aseguró de incluir las exactas palabras de Izaya de modo que Celty supiera que Izaya no estaba mintiendo. Shizuo siguió con su "cita" en el Russia sushi y la forma en que había querido poner a prueba si el estar junto con el informante era verdaderamente plausible. Fue sólo entonces que el barman se dio cuenta de que Izaya era en realidad un total y completo tsundere, huyendo de la tienda. Después de eso Shizuo simplemente se había ido a casa.

Celty se quedó mirando al rubio, razonando sobre lo que le había dicho. Todo parecía muy fuera de carácter para Izaya que siempre había dicho lo mucho que odiaba al "monstruo".

Sin embargo... ¡Que Shizuo le dijera exactamente lo que Izaya dijo la hizo afirmar que Izaya lo amaba!

—[¡No puedo creer que Izaya esté realmente enamorado de ti!] —Celty prácticamente chilló, zumbando de emoción. Ella observó como Shizuo se sonrojó ante sus palabras y se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Yo tampoco, pero supongo que él quiere que sea un secreto. No parece haberle dicho a nadie más, así que probablemente no debería haberle dado un beso. Aún así, necesito volver a verlo —Shizuo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la linda rabieta que su enemigo había lanzado en el restaurante.

—[Espera, ¿entonces te gusta él?]

—Bien, estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Él es el único que nunca ha tenido miedo de mí, así que creo que esto podría funcionar ¿No es así?—Shizuo preguntó a la dullahan con algo de esperanza.

—[Creo que vale la pena intentarlo. ¡Te deseo suerte, Shizuo!] —Celty escribió alentadoramente.

Esa noche Celty se despidió mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Ella habría sonreído para sí misma si pudiera al recordar el plan al que Shizuo y ella habían llegado para ayudarle a obtener al terco tsundere.

En otra parte, un cierto Dios estornudó.

.

.

.

 **N/T: Apuesto a que eso no se lo esperaban, yo tampoco xD ¡Tengan un feliz inicio de semana! (≧w≦)ノ～**


	10. Pesadillas

**.**

 **Pesadillas**

 **.**

 _Estaba corriendo por un callejón vacío, con el miedo cruzando por su diminuto cuerpo. ¿O era la emoción? Otro grito de furia pura resonó detrás del pelinegro que huía. Él no quería mirar hacia atrás. Si lo hacía sólo confirmaría eso de lo que ya era consciente. El bruto rubio estaba detrás de él con una velocidad asombrosa, por una vez, manteniendo el ritmo de la escurridiza serpiente. Él agarró una escalera de emergencia que estaba atornillada a la pared de un edificio, empujando hacia arriba para escapar del monstruo. Una mano agarró la muñeca del informante, tirando con fuerza irreal y trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra. Antes de que el conmocionado cuervo pudiera procesar un solo pensamiento su rival lo golpeó contra la pared del sucio callejón, justo al lado de la escalera de emergencia._

 _Mirando fijamente a su triunfal oponente, esperó el final. En su lugar, sintió los suaves labios presionarse contra los propios en un instante. El aturdido simplemente comenzó a sonreír y, abriendo su propia boca, le permitió la entrada al rubio. Él dejó escapar un gemido suave como el guardaespaldas empujó sus labios juguetonamente y sintiendo las serpentiles manos ir hasta el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones. La lujuria se filtraba por todos los poros del cuerpo del hombre más pequeño, mientras esperaba con impaciencia._

 _—Shizu-chan..._

Izaya se tiró de debajo de las mantas, el pecho agitado mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Una agota de sudor cayó por su frente y miró hacia abajo con espanto de ver su camisa empapada de sudor.

—¿Que demonios fue eso? —tembloroso echó un vistazo a su reloj, viendo que eran sólo las 3:46a.m. completamente horrorizado el moreno inmediatamente se volvió sobre su regazo y trató de procesar el absurdo sueño de pesadilla que justo se había visto obligado a sufrir. El informante suspiró y se levantó de la cama, ya sabiendo que no sería capaz de volver a dormir después de ese anormal show. Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, encendió la ducha y se acomodó al frío con la esperanza de despertarse a sí mismo aunque sea sólo un poco.

El pelinegro recordó de golpe las imágenes de su sueño y se metió a la ducha, moviendo la cabeza en un intento desesperado de librarse de todos y todas las memorias del mismo. Fue sólo entonces que Izaya se dio cuenta de que tenía un cierto problema en su zona de abajo.

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él?

Izaya no era sexualmente activo y nunca había experimentado un sueño húmedo antes. Mientras que el informante trataba de encontrar una posible explicación para todo esto, la única razón que se le ocurría era que Shizuo lo besara en el Russia Sushi./

Sin embargo, ¡eso no tenía sentido!

Muchos consideraban al pequeño informante siendo un playboy y más de uno había se le acercado para preguntar si podían "ligar". Nada le disgustaba más a Izaya, y él se enorgullecía en permanecer puro hasta este mismo día.

Sí, Izaya un virgen de 25 años. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Kishitani Shinra estaría con alguien antes que el muy guapo informante?

Bien, podría tenerse en cuenta que su amante era una criatura mítica sin cabeza a la que casi todo el mundo temía.

Izaya suspiró y salió de la ducha después de asearse, su cerebro era un desastre atiborrado de sentimientos. ¡Esto no era como se suponía que fuera! Él no podía caer por insignificantes problemas humanos como éstos.

¡Él estaba por encima de esto!

¡Por el amor de Dios, él era Orihara Izaya!

Izaya era el más cercano de todos para ir al Valhalla. ¡Él era un Dios! Entonces, ¡¿cómo en la tierra podría el estúpido, impredecible, molesto y problemático Heiwajima Shizuo reducirlo a este patético estado?!

El muy perturbado informante se dirigió escaleras abajo y hacia su equipo, sentado en su silla. Viendo a través de las salas de chat, Izaya notó que sólo Masaomi Kida estaba en línea. Con un profundo suspiro, Izaya entró en el chat privado con él con la esperanza de jugar con el joven rubio y levantar su ánimo.

 _\- -Private Mode on- -_

 _ **Kanra** : ¿Por qué Kida?, ¡que rebelde está hasta tan tarde en la noche!_

 _ **Bakyura** : Déjame en paz, pervertido._

 _ **Kanra** : Que grosero! Como si supieras lo que hago en mi tiempo libre~_

 _ **Bakyura** : Sé que fuerzas a buenos chicos a besarte en público. ¿No es esa razón suficiente?_

 _ **Kanra** : No tienes ninguna prueba de ello. Para tu información, Shizu-chan me besó. No de la otra manera._

 _ **Bakyura** : ¿Se supone que debo creerte? Eres patético, Izaya-san. Mira, yo creo que estabas tan desesperado de que alguien te amara que lo engañaste. Tiene sentido, ¿verdad?_

 _ **Kanra** : no necesito algo tan humano como el amor. Mi amor por los seres humanos es suficiente, ya que trasciende cualquier otra emoción!_

 _ **Bakyura** : ¿Así que estás diciendo que nunca has estado solo?_

 _ **Kanra** : Eso es correcto~! :D_

 _ **Bakyura** : Entonces dime, ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo ahora mismo?_

 _ **Kanra** : ..._

 _ **Bakyura** : Odio tu carácter y te quiero muerto. No soy el único tampoco. Tiene sentido que estés lo suficientemente desesperado como para tratar de conversar con un adolescente._

 _ **Kanra** : Un adolescente que sucede que es el líder de una pandilla. Tu eres el único que se involucró conmigo, Kida. No estés tan dolido sobre el pasado!_

 _ **Bakyura** : ¿No eres tú el que dice que controla todas las cadenas como un titiritero? Estás solo, Izaya-san. No tienes a nadie._

 _ **Kanra** : ¡No necesito a nadie!_

 _ **Bakyura** : Entonces deja de jugar con Shizuo-san y deja la ciudad sola. Deja de usar a las personas como juguetes sólo porque estás solo en este mundo. Crece._

 _ **Kanra** : Mocoso._

 _\- -Kanra ha dejado la conversación- -_

Izaya siseó con molestia y cerró su computadora inmediatamente. ¡¿Como se atreve?! ¡Izaya era un Dios! Nadie podía hablar con él de esa manera. Por no hablar de cómo todo lo que Kida dijo estaba completamente mal. El pequeño pelinegro se frotó los ojos. ¿Estaban sus alergias empezando? No, no era primavera u otoño. Sus orbes rojizos se aguaron e Izaya concluyó que era el polvo.

Por supuesto que lo era.

Izaya no tenía a nadie, ni necesitaba a nadie.


	11. Servicial Mensajero

**.**

 **Servicial Mensajero**

 **.**

Izaya andaba penosamente a través de las concurridas calles de Ikebukuro, sus normalmente brillantes ojos carmesí eran ahora de un rojo apagado. Su abrigo parecía inusualmente descuidado y hasta su cabello, negro como el carbón, parecía despeinado. Las personas miraban al informante, confusas de ver su rostro contraído en una mueca en lugar de la sonrisa que siempre llevaba. Al darse cuenta de todos los ojos sobre él, Izaya se colocó la capucha con exasperación, deseando por una vez que la atención no se centrara en él.

—Maldición... Shiki me hace salir de Ikebukuro por un estúpido trabajo. ¡Maldito ese estúpido- _estúpido_ monstruo del infierno por hacer que esté así en primer lugar! —Izaya gruñía para sí mismo, encendió su teléfono para mirar las instrucciones del Shiki para él. Era sencillo, sólo capturar un fugitivo distribuidor de drogas que le debía el dinero Awakusu-Kai y entregárselo a ellos. Normalmente estaría molesto de que no le dieran un trabajo mejor por su jefe.

Sin embargo, durante la semana pasada él había estado despertando del mismo sueño recurrente y como mucho había conseguido dos horas de sueño cada noche. Esa tonta pesadilla donde cierto protozoo lo capturaba y ellos... Izaya detuvo su tren de pensamientos allí mismo.

Eran sólo sueños después de todo. No era como que fueran a ocurrir realmente.

Obviamente.

Entonces ¿por qué se quedaban siempre en algún lugar en el fondo de la mente del informante, constantemente recordándole el toque del Shizuo de su sueño?

No importa, no importa.

Izaya siguió adelante, prestandole más atención a su teléfono que a donde se dirigía. No era como si ésta fuera la primera vez que había estado distraído por su dispositivo, una vez logró ser apuñalado por prestarle más atención a la persona que llamaba en lugar de a su entorno.

Ese definitivamente no fue un buen cumpleaños.

Es por eso que apenas se contuvo de chocar contra una motocicleta negra.

Sus ojos se elevaron vacilantes, Izaya dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Pero qué- Hola, Mensajera-san.—Él sonrió, llevando su teléfono de vuelta al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Celty inclinó su casco, su confusión era obvia.

—[Te ves horrible.] —Ella escribió lentamente antes de mostrárselo al informante que, a su vez, se echó a reír.

—Ahora, ¡esa no es una muy buena manera de saludar a alguien!—Izaya se apoyó en la pared de un edificio, encontrando mucho más fácil mantener la atención en el jinete negro con el apoyo adicional. Incluso ahora todavía estaba mareado por otra terrible noche de básicamente, no dormir en absoluto.

—[Es verdad. ¿Te sientes bien?] —Preguntó Celty. Normalmente a ella no le importaría, pero al ver como su mejor amigo tenía un crush con este hombre, ella no le quería mal de salud.

Incluso si él era un idiota.

—Oh, ¡estoy perfectamente bien~! Resulta que estoy aquí por un trabajo, no te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de causar problemas hoy. Estaré feliz en mi camino a casa muy pronto. —El informante le indicó que se fuera, poniendo una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Una pequeña brisa de viento le hizo estremecerse y subió la cremallera de su chaqueta.

¿Cuando el verano se había vuelto tan frío?

Lo que sea, cuanto antes consiguiera terminar con esto más pronto podría volver a casa y con esperanza atrapar unos cuantos pestañeos de sueño.

Hah, como si eso fuera a suceder. Izaya prefiriría no arriesgarse a tener ese sueño loco de nuevo. Podía tener un poco más de tiempo sin descansar. Si tan sólo sus ojos dejaran de tratar de cerrarse por su cuenta.

—[No lo pareces. ¿Quieres que te lleve con Shinra?]—La dullahan intentó de nuevo, "viendo" la fatiga aferrándose al pequeño pelinegro y sabiendo que estaba siendo terco.

— _Dije_ que estoy bien. Sólo déjame en paz, ¿podrías?—Izaya espetó, su paciencia se estaba acabando como el tiempo presionaba. No sabía cuánto más podría seguir con esto, cuando el aire comenzó volverse más frío y puntos negros empezaron a bailar a través de su línea de visión. Antes de que Celty pudiera responder Izaya se dio la vuelta, con la intención de ir al lugar de trabajo y terminarlo rápidamente. Inmediatamente una ola negra se apoderó de sus ojos y él tropezó ligeramente.

—Mierda... —Murmuró, preguntándose qué demonios hizo para merecer esto, cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, cayendo inconsciente.

Era cálido.

Más caliente de lo que recordaba estar en toda su vida.

Izaya mantuvo los ojos cerrados a pesar de que estaba siendo empujado a la completa cosciencia, queriendo estar cerca del calor envolviéndolo todo. Con un suspiro contenido, el informante se acurrucó más cerca, enterrando la cara en la fuente de calidez.

Tenía un olor distinto del que su cubre cama llevaba, pero no uno desagradable.

Izaya sonrió suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que era ahumado y almizclado, dos cosas que normalmente despreciaba. Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando esto inmensamente e incluso se encontró sintiendose seguro y protegido.

Los brazos envueltos alrededor de él lo sujetaron con más fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para herirle-

Espera. _¡¿Brazos?!_

Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron mientras se sacudía en shock. Su cabeza estaba acurrucada cerca de un pecho mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza un chaleco negro con una camiseta blanca.

Oh no.

El informante vacilante alzó la vista, todavía rezando por que esto fuera un sueño. _Tenia_ que serlo.

Unos cálidos ojos castaños le miraban desde arriba cuando Izaya sintió una mano acariciar su cabello suavemente.

—Me alegra de que estés despierto. Estaba muy preocupado cuando Celty te trajo hasta aquí.—Shizuo abrazó al diminuto informante protectoramente.

No no no no. Malo. Muy malo. ¡NO!

—Um, Shizu-chan puedes dejarme ir. Ahora, por favor—Izaya mantuvo su voz tan firme como pudo, a pesar de que seguía estando notablemente agitado.

Con furia.

¡¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí?! Lo último que recordaba es que estaba hablando con la transportista y luego...

El informante gimió, palmendose la cara al recordar desmayarse justo frente a ella, así como las "adorables" personas de Ikebukuro.

¿Por qué le trajo aquí, entonces?

Ésta claramente no era la casa de Shinra, era mucho más pequeña y más desordenada. Lo que significaba que Celty lo llevó a Shizuo.

Esa perra.

Izaya fulminó con la mirada el protozoo al darse cuenta de que aún no se había liberado de su agarre.

—¡Dije que me sueltes!

—No puedo, lo siento. Estás muy enfermo, Izaya. Shinra dijo que necesitabas quedarte en cama y descansar durante una semana o así. Has estado inconsciente por casi medio día ya.—Shizuo suspiró.

Izaya parpadeó. Así que Shinra le _había_ revisado. ¡Entonces ¿por qué demonios estaba todavía en la casa de Shizuo?!

Al ver la confusión del hombre más pequeño, Shizuo se rió.

—Vivo más cerca de donde tú y Celty estaban así que te trajo aquí en su lugar. Luego llamó a Shinra y vino para asegurarse de que no fuera nada demasiado serio. Ya tenía un paciente quedándose en su casa así que una que vez que Celty le dijo que nos estabamos llevando bien ahora, me preguntó si podías quedarte aquí. Obviamente le dije que sí y he estado manteniéndote caliente desde que se fueron. —El rubio explicó, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por ser de confianza para el deber de cuidar del enfermo y postrado en la cama informante.

Izaya, sin embargo, no se sentía tan sentimental.

—¡¿Desde cuando nos llevamos bien?! —Él gritó, su chillido se cortó por un arrebato de tos. Shizuo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda rápidamente, ayudándole a respirar más fácilmente. El ex barman suspiró, preguntándose si Izaya estaba tan fuera de sí que lo había olvidado.

—Tú sabes, cuando te me confesaste en el callejón y decidí darte una oportunidad —dijo lentamente tratando de recordarle.

Izaya sintió la necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos. O mejor aún, la de Shizuo. Siempre que no se rompa la maldita pared.

—Shizu-chan, siempre he sabido que te faltaban un par de tornillos, pero esto realmente se lleva las palmas. No estoy enamor-

El pelinegro se congeló, perdiendo el hilo de suspensamientos cuando el guardaespaldas presionó su frente contra la suya propia. ¿Q-Qué estaba haciendo...?

—Maldita sea, todavía estás caliente como el infierno. Iré a traer un poco más de medicina. No te muevas. —le instruyó Shizuo antes de levantarse. Se aseguró de que Izaya estuviera envuelto dentro de las mantas para que no se enfriará antes de salir.

Izaya se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, demasiado sorprendido como para moverse.

No podía realmente tener que pasar una semana con el rubio... ¿verdad?

.

.

.

 **N/T: Lol, es que ni siquiera le dan la oportunidad para hacer nada xD**

 **También, les recuerdo que si gustan pueden pasarse a leer y comentar** ** _This is war!_**

 **¡Me despido y deseo un feliz inicio de semana! n_n]/**


	12. El dios enfermo y su enfermero

**.**

 **El dios enfermo y su enfermero**

 **.**

Sólo había pasado un día e Izaya ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Sin teléfono, sin ordenador, sin _nada_.

¡¿Cómo se suponía que debía entretenerse cuando no podía interactuar con sus preciosos seres humanos?!

Todo lo que el protozoo tenía era un pequeño televisor que sólo reproducía VCR, no tenía ni cable.

Izaya recordó haberlo visto con un celular de tapa un par de veces, pero aparte de eso no había nada en su casa.

¡¿Era de hecho posible vivir así?!

El informante gruñó y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo con molestia.

Recordó cómo el guardaespaldas le había dicho que descansara, pero ¿cómo podría?

¡Izaya estaba tan aburrido!

Vetado de su teléfono (ese bastardo de Shinra dijo que debía dejar de entrometerse con los demás por una semana) el pequeño hombre estaba completamente perdido sobre lo que podía hacer.

¿Podría realmente hacer frente a esto por seis días más? No parecía posible.

El sonido de la puerta del frente abriéndose hizo Izaya regresara disparado a una posición sentada.

—¡Izaya, estoy en casa! —Una voz baja y ronca llamó desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Sonriendo felizmente, Izaya esperó a que el rubio entrara a su dormitorio donde el informante actualmente se alojaba. Normalmente él odiaba que Shizuo estuviera en cualquier lugar cerca de él, pero estaba desesperado por cualquier tipo de diversión.

Además, Izaya aún necesitaba informarle al bruto de que en realidad no estaba enamorado de él (¡¿quién podría confundir el absoluto odio por amor?!) así su relación podría volver al camino.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Shizuo que sostenía una bolsa de plástico. El ex bartender frunció el ceño cuando vio que Izaya estaba sentado.

—Acuéstate, estás enfermo. ¿Dónde está el trapo que se supone que va en tu frente? —él cuestionó inmediatamente.

El de cabello oscuro rodó los ojos y se acostó. Por una vez, no estaba de ánimo para luchar.

—Lo puse de nuevo en el fregadero. Me siento mejor, ¿así que puedo-

—Por última vez, no puedes ir a casa. Te quedarás conmigo ésta semana. —Shizuo suspiró cuando interrumpió a la pulga.

Casi cada hora Izaya había tratado de engañarlo en hacerle creer que estaba completamente bien. Anoche a las 11:00pm el guardaespaldas por fin le había creído sólo para que el hombre de ojos acarminados colapsara tan pronto como salió de su departamento. Desde entonces Shizuo se aseguró de que Izaya estuviera a salvo y arropado en cama. Al entrar al baño, tomó rápidamente el trapo y lo empapó en agua fría antes de escurrirlo. Entrando a la habitación de nuevo, él gentilmente tocó su frente contra la de su paciente enfermo.

—Hmm todavía estás muy caliente —murmuró para sí mismo y dejó el trapo sobre la frente de Izaya, aliviado de ver que no estaba discutiendo.

Izaya simplemente miró a su archi-enemigo quien le veía hacia abajo con mirada suave. Él no creía que fuera posible que nadie en el vasto mundo -raya eso- _universo_ pudiera mirarle así, mucho menos Heiwajima Shizuo. El informante nunca se imaginó que una mirada tan dulce pudiera estar dirigida a él. Sus padres no mostraban ningún interés en sus hijos y los dejaron a una edad muy joven, Izaya no habían experimentado alguna vez algo como esto. Si era honesto consigo mismo, él admitía que era una sensación muy agradable.

—¿Tomaste tu medicina? —El rubio llamó mientras rebuscaba en su armario y sacaba las pastillas que Shinra había prescrito para Izaya, en secreto ya sabiendo que la pulga no había tomado nada. Se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación y le entregó al piojo enfermo un vaso de agua y su medicina.

Izaya se quejó mientras miraba a sus estúpidas píldoras, debatiéndose sobre si debía o no darle un golpe a la mano del bastardo. Sin embargo, Shizuo todavía tenía esa mirada suave en sus amielados ojos marrones. Tomando de mala gana su medicina, Izaya la tragó con agua. Por suerte, los efectos secundarios no eran demasiado drásticos, solamente haciéndole sentir con sueño, eso no era tan malo.

Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera con absolutamente ningún modo de comunicarse con el mundo exterior?

Observó como Shizuo puso el agua en la mesa de noche junto a la cama antes de regresar pastillas de Izaya al alacena. El rubio justo estaba por empezar la cena, cuando Izaya se mordió el labio.

Este sería un buen momento para aclarar este malentendido, ¿verdad?

—¿Shizu-chan? —Izaya llamó antes de notar cuán suave sonaba su voz. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

Shizuo entró a la habitación de nuevo y miró a su invitado interrogante.

Respirando profundamente, el informante hizo un gesto hacia la cama, señalándole a Shizuo que debía sentarse. El guardaespaldas hizo justo eso.

—Mira, sobre día en el callejón... —comenzó en voz baja.

—Oh, ¿estás hablando sobre tu confesión? —Shizuo sonrió mirándole.

Izaya se encogió al ver lo feliz que parecía.

—Sí, sobre eso-

—Yo estaba muy feliz cuando me dijiste eso —el rubio murmuró, sonrojándose ligeramente al bajar la mirada hacia a sus manos.

Izaya se detuvo, sin decir nada mientras Shizuo continuaba.

—Nadie... Nadie me entiende ¿sabes? Todos me temen. No puedo nombrar a muchos que realmente vean por mí y esas personas sólo las descubrí después que se volvieran cercanas a mí. Tú... Tú nunca me has tenido miedo. A pesar de odiarte por tanto tiempo siempre te he dado crédito allí —Shizuo suspiró suavemente.

—Para ser honesto nunca pensé que el amor fuera posible para mí. No puedo controlar mi ira después de todo.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de Izaya, su rostro completamente sincero.

—Pero contigo... Es posible. Tú puedes defenderte de mí y francamente, creo que somos una buena combinación. No mucha gente puede amar a ninguno de los dos y estamos marginados del resto. Por supuesto, pensé que no te preocupabas por las relaciones antes de que te confesaras —explicó Shizuo con sus ojos marrones llenos de confianza.

—Estoy dándote una oportunidad porque siento que no me has mostrado realmente tu verdadero yo. Siento que podemos encontrar el amor en este mundo si nos miramos el uno al otro.

Todo el aliento dejó el cuerpo del pequeño informante mientras miraba a Shizuo con los ojos abiertos. El guardaespaldas se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él, tan lento que se sintió como millas. Izaya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no fue capaz de decirle. Viendo como Shizuo se acercaba más, Izaya le miró a los ojos hasta que esos labios se presionaron contra los suyos.

—Duerme un poco, Izaya —le susurró Shizuo antes de hacer su camino fuera de la habitación.

Izaya tocó sus labios con vacilación, su mente estaba en blanco.

Necesitaba gritar detrás del bruto.

Tendría que reírse de lo estúpido que era para los malentendidos.

Romperle el corazón.

Por una vez, para variar, Izaya no era capaz de hacerlo.

No cuando todavía recordaba aquellos suaves ojos que le miraban de manera protectora y los labios que le decían que confiara, justo como Shizuo confiaba en él.

Izaya no podía hacerle daño.

.

.

.

 **N/T: ¿Escuchan eso? Es el sonido de la culpa dentro de Izaya...**

 **¡Feliz inicio de semana! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente lunes! /n_n]/**


	13. La cruda verdad

**.**

 **La cruda verdad**

 **.**

—Dije que quiero mi teléfono, Shizu-chan.

—Sólo no creo que lo necesites justo ahora.

—Ha pasado una semana desde que llegué aquí y puedo irme a casa ahora. Dámelo.

—No veo porqué lo quieres tanto...

—¡Dame el maldito teléfono! —Izaya gritó con rabia, con sus rojizos ojos quemando en intensa ira.

Estaban peleando frente a la casa de Shizuo por el teléfono del informante. Izaya finalmente estaba bien de nuevo después de toda una semana de descanso y sin forma de comunicarse con el mundo exterior. Ahora que estaba finalmente "libre" de nuevo, quería su celular que Shinra le había prohibido usar durante sus pequeñas vacaciones. Necesitaba volver al trabajo después de todo.

Ahora sólo falta que la bestia estúpida se lo diera.

Por alguna razón, Shizuo estaba extremadamente reacio a devolvérselo, tratando de ocultarlo al principio sólo para que Izaya lo encontrara inmediatamente. Al parecer, los protozoos no son muy buenos andando a escondidas.

Que sorpresa.

Ahora el falso rubio simplemente estaba tratando de persuadirlo de no mirarlo, lo cual era completamente absurdo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de mensajes que Izaya debía tener por ahora de Shiki y sus otros clientes.

¿Qué podía decir? Era un tipo muy ocupado.

Shizuo gruñó y se pellizcó la nariz, dando profundas respiraciones para calmarse. Era algo que Izaya había notado durante su tiempo con el guardaespaldas. El alto rubio verdaderamente trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no enojarse y hasta ahora había sido muy exitoso, no había arrojado nada al muy molesto pelinegro durante toda su estancia en su casa.

Bueno, denle felicitaciones.

—Izaya por favor...

—¿Cuál diablos es tu problema? Sólo dame mi teléfono. —Izaya tendió la mano mientras miraba a Shizuo con sus acarminados ojos estrechados atreviéndose a enfadarlo más.

Shizuo se mordió el labio y se rindió, vacilante colocó el teléfono en la pálida palma del más pequeño.

Izaya suspiró de alivio y de inmediato se apoyó contra la pared mientras revisaba su teléfono, esperando que hubiera algo malo en el. Tal vez la inhumana fuerza de Shizuo lo había aplastado ligeramente o puede que lo dejara caer.

No, todo estaba perfectamente en orden.

El informante rápidamente envió un mensaje de vuelta a un enfurecido Shiki, así como algunos de sus desesperados clientes que le rogaban por ayuda después de una semana de completo silencio.

Notó que el rubio lo miraba a través de su visión periférica, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar hizo clic en la website de los Dollars buscando alguna noticia importante que ocurriera mientras estuvo fuera.

 _\- -Feed- -_

 ** _Chouko_** _: ¿Has oído lo de Orihara Izaya desmayado?_

 ** _Hayato_** _: Sí, todo el mundo sabe de eso. ¿No el jinete Negro se lo llevó?_

 ** _Chouko_** _: No hay manera de que eso suceda._

 ** _Hotaru_** _: En realidad, lo vi pasar. Él sólo se colapsó y entonces el jinete Negro se marchó con él._

 ** _Hayato_** _: ¡Qué miedo!_

 ** _Chouko_** _: ¿Creen que esté muerto?_

 ** _Hotaru_** _: Lo dudo, nadie puede matar a la maldita cucaracha._

 ** _Hayato_** _: Sí, él probablemente se arrastraría de vuelta en algún momento._

 ** _Chouko_** _: Honestamente, ¿por qué nadie le ha matado todavía? Es un desperdicio de espacio que sólo causa dolor a otros._

 ** _Hotaru_** _: Es probable que esté pagándole a Heiwajima Shizuo para protegerlo haciéndose pasar por su amante. Eso tiene sentido._

 ** _Hayato_** _: Parece como algo que él haría. Todo en él es falso después de todo._

 ** _Hotaru_** _: Esperemos que muera en algún momento._

 ** _Chouko_** _: Claro que lo hará. Alguien se va a enfermar de él y parará sus jugarretas eventualmente._

 ** _Hayato_** _: O se mate él mismo._

 ** _Hotaru_** _: No es como si tuviera una razón para vivir. Nadie realmente le quiere._

 _\- -Fin del feed- -_

Izaya terminó de leer los mensajes y metió el teléfono en su bolsillo. Se estiró un poco, decidiendo que tendría que volver a ponerse en forma de toda esa semana de descanso. Uff, definitivamente no tenía ganas de eso...

—¿Viste en el sitio web de los Dollars? —La voz de Shizuo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Mirando hacia el rubio, Izaya vio que sus ojos moca estaban llenos de preocupación y sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados.

¿Cuál era su problema?

—Sí, lo hice. Voy a casa ahora, gracias de nuevo. Nos vem-

Los ojos del informante se abrieron con sorpresa cuando fue empujado al cálido abrazo de Shizuo. Sintiendo su cara presionando contra el pecho del hombre, Izaya no podía mirar hacia arriba para ver su expresión. Una suave mano acariciaba su negro cabello de manera protectora y lo mantenían lo más cerca posible.

... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La cara de ex bartender se enterró en su hombro e Izaya comenzó a sentir la humedad extendiéndose a través de éste.

—Shizu-chan, ¿estás llorando...? —preguntó en voz baja, sus rojizos orbes abiertos con incredulidad.

No había forma de que este ser indestructible que era más fuerte que 100 personas juntas en realidad estuviera llorando.

Sin embargo, un suave sollozo le demostró que estaba de nuevo equivocado.

—¿Cómo puede la gente ser tan cruel contigo sin siquiera tratar de conocerte? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto?! —preguntó Shizuo mientras abrazaba al pequeño hombre con fuerza.

Izaya frunció el ceño en confusión.

—No es un gran problema, Shizu-chan —se encogió de hombros.

Después de lidiar con el odio dirigido hacia él toda su vida, le era fácil protegerse de ser herido por simples palabras.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡Esas personas estaban esperando que estuvieras muerto! —Shizuo gritó, retrocediendo de modo que sólo sujetara a Izaya por los hombros. Mirando al pelinegro a los ojos, todo lo que rubio vio fue completa calma.

No había ira.

No había tristeza.

Izaya era completamente indiferente a eso.

—Shizu-chan, justo estabas diciendo eso hace algunas semanas. Estoy acostumbrado a ello —suspiró, sin entender porqué Shizuo estaba tan molesto.

Shizuo se detuvo, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de la facilidad con que le había dicho por años a un ser humano que se muriera.

No importaba quiénes fueran.

No importaba lo que hacían.

Desearle la muerte a alguien cuando no conoces su historia no estaba bien.

—Tengo que ir a casa y trabajar ahora, Shizu-chan. —Izaya inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia el guardaespaldas en agradecimiento por cuidar de él antes de salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Shizuo se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, todavía horrorizado por la forma tan indiferente en que el informante estaba por toda la situación.

No estaba bien que Izaya estuviera tan acostumbrado al odio y desconociera el amor.

Sentado en su sofá, Shizuo se mordió el labio.

Tenía que cambiar eso.

.

.

.

 **N/T: Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, también desde aquí empieza la cuenta regresiva para el final! Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar y decirme si les está gustando o podría mejorar con la traducción, nos vemos! n_n]/**


	14. ¿Por qué te importa?

**.**

 **¿Por qué te importa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto?!_

 _¡Esas personas estaban esperando que estuvieras muerto!_

 _Izaya... Gracias por amarme._

Izaya suspiró mientras continuaba caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro, de camino a casa. El tiempo pasado con Heiwajima Shizuo cuando estuvo enfermo continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza, no dejándolo solo sin importar lo que hiciera.

-¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? -El informante murmuró para sí mismo, mirando fijamente el suelo, pensativo y con su mente dando vueltas con preguntas.

Shizuo siempre fue tan impredecible.

Desde que Izaya podía recordar, nadie había llorado por él.

Incluyéndose a sí mismo.

Ahora, de repente, el hombre que se suponía que era su némesis sollozaba por comentarios estúpidos en Internet.

Honestamente, ni siquiera eran tan malos, el pelinegro había oído palabras mucho peores dirigidas a él con regularidad.

Estaba seguro de que Shizuo había oído cosas así sobre él también.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

Cierto... Porque el rubio creía que estaba enamorado de él.

Izaya sintió que sus mejillas se volvían ligeramente rosadas y sonrió al recordar como el guardaespaldas dijo que le daría una oportunidad.

Eso estaría bien-

-¡Cállate! -se gruñó a sí mismo, no prestando atención a la gente que lo miraba fijamente.

¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?!

No sería divertido, sería horrible.

Despreciable.

Espantoso.

 _Malo_.

Izaya estaba por encima de esas pequeñas emociones y se rehusaba a caer en ellas.

Había visto lo que el amor podía hacerle a la gente de primera mano.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, el menudo hombre no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de Shizuo acariciándolo.

¡Detente!

Se sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Además, Shizuo sólo le estaba dando una oportunidad porque creía que Izaya podía sentir.

Lo cual obviamente no era cierto.

No, sabía muy bien la desagradable persona que era.

El informante entendía que la razón por la que no tenía amigos era simplemente debido a sus acciones.

¿Le importaba?

¡Nop!

Todo lo que a Izaya le importaba eran sus amados humanos.

Correcto.

Eso es todo lo que importaba.

Pero... ¿Estaba mal pensar en una vida diferente donde quizás pudiera estar con el cobrador de deudas?

Izaya suspiró.

Sí, lo era. Ese estúpido sueño nunca pasaría.

No podía dejarse hundir al nivel de un humano.

Los humanos sentían dolor, desamor y traición.

Izaya nunca esperó sentir esas emociones de nuevo.

Un auto repentinamente se detuvo junto al hombre perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Orihara-san, Shiki no Dana me ha pedido que te escolte a su oficina, tiene algo que discutir contigo. -La ventana se deslizó hacia abajo revelando a Akabayashi.

Izaya asintió y se subió al vehículo, olvidándose de Shizuo por el momento.

Con los ojos apagados, el informante se recordó a sí mismo que nunca más se alejaría de la realidad.

Shizu-chan... ¿por qué te importa, de todos modos?

 **N/T: Me parece que el que Izaya reflexione sobre la situación actual del modo en que lo hizo ya es un avance en el camino de corresponder o no a Shizuo.**

 **Por cierto, ya sólo faltan cuatro capítulos más para terminar! Se siente como si fuera ayer cuando lo leí y empecé a traducirlo para ustedes n/n**

 **En fin, tengan un lindo inicio de semana! n_n]/**


	15. Solo

**.**

 **Solo**

 **.**

Habían pasado 11 días desde que Izaya había hablado con Shizuo.

11 días desde que el rubio le había preguntado el porqué no le importaba lo que la gente decía de él, sin importar cuán cruel fuera.

11 días desde que Shizuo había confirmado que sentía algo por Izaya.

...

Y 11 días desde que Izaya sintió algo dentro de su frío corazón.

Como sea, los gélidos muros del informante fueron lentamente calentados por un monstruo que le estaba diciendo que confiara.

Diciéndole que no era perverso.

Diciéndole que no estaba solo.

Diciéndole... que podría encontrar el amor.

Izaya se sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, una risa seca desprovista de cualquier clase de humor escapó de sus labios.

¡Sí claro!

¿Amor?

¡Él no lo necesitaba!

¡Todo lo que necesitaba era su puro y ciego amor hacia todos sus amados seres humanos!

Suspirando, el hombrecillo se recostó en su silla de oficina y apartándose de su monitor.

Izaya miró su reloj, leyendo que eran las 2:13 de la mañana.

Por más que quisiera dormir aún tenía más trabajo que hacer.

Frunciendo el ceño, el confiado informante del Awakusu-Kai por una vez no se molestó en buscar más información.

¿Qué pasaba con él estos días?

Izaya se levantó y se acercó a su gran ventanal que se levantaba desde el techo hasta el suelo.

Aunque siendo tarde en la noche, Shinjuku seguía al tope con el tráfico y las luces comerciales brillantes en las pantallas.

Era verdaderamente una ciudad ocupada y encantadora, perfecta para todo lo que Izaya disfrutaba.

Excepto... no tenía a sus humanos favoritos viviendo en ella.

No, sólo Ikebukuro tenía el título de ser una ciudad perfecta, sin defectos de ningún tipo.

Bueno, sería agradable que Shizuo no viviera allí.

Izaya gruñó en voz alta y se dejó caer en su silla.

—¿Por qué debía el estúpido protozoario invadir siempre mis pensamientos? —Murmuró para sí mismo tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.

El pelinegro miró de vuelta a su monitor que aún tenía demasiadas pestañas abiertas.

Hizo clic en la sala de chat de los Dollars con ansiedad, esperando apartar su mente del infame rubio.

- _-Kanra se ha unido al chatroom- -_

 _ **Kanra**_ _: Huh, no hay nadie aquí?_

 _ **Kanra**_ _: Supongo que como es un sábado por la noche, todo el mundo está ocupado, ocupado~!_

 _ **Kanra**_ _: Kanra está sobrecargada de trabajo así que no puede hacer nada :(_

 _ **Kanra**_ _: ¿Taro, ni siquiera tú estás...?_

 _ **Kanra**_ _: ¡No es gran cosa~! ¡Kanra necesita su sueño de belleza así que es mejor si nadie está aquí de todos modos!_

 _ **Kanra**_ _: Por supuesto, Kanra siempre está alrededor_

 _ **Kanra**_ _: ..._

 _ **Kanra**_ _: No hay mucho para mí por hacer además de esto. No es como si tuviera amigos verdaderos._

 _ **Kanra**_ _: Sí... Definitivamente voy a limpiar este chat._

 _ **Kanra**_ _: No hay necesidad de que nadie vea esta patética exhibición._

 _ **Kanra**_ _: Bye_

 _\- -Kanra ha dejado el chat- -_

Izaya limpió el chat inmediatamente, el odio hacia sí mismo burbujeando por dentro.

No era tan débil como para esperar que alguien le hablara de todos modos.

No es como cualquiera de ellos fuera su amigo. Todos ellos odiaban tambiéna su persona de Internet Kanra.

El informante sintió un tirón en su corazón y se preguntó si la habitación se había enfriado de repente.

Se encogió de hombros y entró a su cocina.

Namie estaría aquí algunas veces, haciendo su comida y tratando de envenenarla.

Izaya estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaba ver a su secretaria usar varios venenos sólo para fracasar al final.

Sin embargo, no estaba allí para pensar sobre cosas triviales.

Yendo a su refrigerador, Izaya sacó una botella grande de vino.

Era un regalo de uno de sus clientes de hace algún tiempo. No había bebido nada por no gustarle el alcohol y trataba de mantenerse lejos de él.

Bien, bien podría tomar un sorbo.

No había nada malo en eso.

.

Shizuo caminaba a través de Shinjuku y sonrió al ver el complejo departamental en el que Izaya vivía.

—Gracias, Shinra.

El guardaespaldas rió entre dientes pues había sido su amigo quien le sugirió visitar a su crush.

Sólo había estado enloqueciendo desde que había visto al pelinegro y se estaba poniendo ansioso.

Al subir el ascensor, se preguntó qué le diría a Izaya.

¿Que le extrañaba?

¿Que quería salir?

¡Por el amor de Dios, eran casi las 4:00am!

Shizuo se encogió de hombros.

Sólo le diré la verdad.

Finalmente encontró la puerta hacia el apartamento de su ex enemigo -en su opinión- que estaba en el último piso.

Por supuesto que tenía el loft más caro en Shinjuku.

Rodando los ojos, Shizuo simplemente sonrió sin más y golpeó a la puerta.

Se abrió unos minutos más tarde y la sonrisa del ex-barman inmediatamente se desvaneció.

Allí estaba Izaya, quien llevaba una botella vacía de vino.

El rostro del generalmente pálido hombre estaba sonrojada en un rojo intenso y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —murmuró Izaya apoyándose sobre su puerta abierta para sostenerse.

Los ojos de Shizuo se desencajaron.

—Mierda, Izaya, ¿por qué estás ebrio? —preguntó, inmediatamente entrando y ayudando al pelinegro a sentarse en el sofá.

Izaya simplemente lo miró.

—Tú. —Él respondió simplemente.

.

.

.

 **N/T: ¡Tres más! Tres semanas más y terminamos con esto. Sin embargo, no es el final para mí, todavía tengo algunos proyectos por publicar, propios y tradufics, sin olvidar This is war que se acerca al climax!**


	16. Punto de Ruptura

**.**

 **Punto de Ruptura**

 **.**

Shizuo siempre pensó de sí mismo como una bestia incontrolable.

Tenía un temperamento terrible y se enojaba por cosas pequeñas.

Había muchas veces cuando creía que en verdad era un monstruo.

Sin embargo, la constante aprobación de sus amigos le llevaron a cultivarse el auto respeto.

Mucha gente se preocupaba por él a pesar de su fuerza anormal.

Había estado cerca de herir a la gente que más amaba, especialmente a su hermano menor Kasuka.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, todos se quedaron con él.

Shizuo no estaba solo en este mundo, estaba rodeado de gente a la que llamaba amigos.

Orihara Izaya era alguien a quien Shizuo siempre pensaba que estaba en control.

El hombre de cabello negro siempre parecía saber que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Desde la escuela secundaria Izaya hablaba de convertirse en un informante mientras que Shizuo luchaba por encontrar un trabajo que le gustara.

Durante sus peleas esa sonrisa confiada nunca dejaba la cara de su viejo enemigo.

Izaya nunca era atrapado, teniendo una ruta de escape sin importar donde estuvieran.

Cada palabra que el informante decía era deliberada y la pronunciaba con absoluta certeza.

Sí, Shizuo había estado seguro de que nada podría sacudir a Orihara Izaya.

Es por eso que el ex-bartender sólo podía mirar en shock como el hombre al que había empezado a querer tomaba otro trago de una copa de vino.

Nada salió, Izaya ya había bebido todo antes de que Shizuo llegara.

Resoplando, el hombre más bajo miró a su vaso como si algo mágicamente apareciera en él.

Shizuo nunca había visto a Izaya ebrio.

Shizuo nunca había presenciado esos acentuados ojos rojizos vidriosos en su lugar.

Shizuo nunca había experimentado nada más que la confiada y bien ajustada aura de Izaya.

Suspirando, el rubio se acercó al hombre de cabello oscuro y agarró el vaso vacío, dejándolo en el fregadero.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando oyó a Izaya insultarlo para devolvérselo.

—No hay nada ahí, tonto ¿Por qué diablos estabas bebiendo? —Shizuo ayudó a Izaya a volver a sentarse en el sofá cuando se había deslizado fuera.

Izaya miró fijamente a Shizuo con ojos confundidos y los frotó sombríamente.

—Dije que fue por tu culpa, protozoario estuuupido ni siquiera sabes lo que hiciste —el informante respondió borracho.

Shizuo frunció el ceño, ahora más confundido.

¿Qué había hecho?

Izaya no estaba enojado con él por intentar ocultar su teléfono, ¿verdad?

Al ver la expresión de perplejidad del guardaespaldas, Izaya rió fríamente.

—¡Sólo no quieres dejarme solo! ¡No importa lo que haga! —gruñó.

Shizuo dejó a Izaya en el sofá, tratando que esté más cómodo.

—Te dije que quería probar a salir contigo, no me digas que estás tan borracho que te olvidaste —él bromeó.

Su alegría desapareció rápidamente al ver a Izaya sacudir la cabeza.

—¡No quiero salir contigo! —murmuró Izaya mirando a Shizuo.

El ex-bartender inmediatamente se puso rígido.

—Pero tú dijiste-

—¡DIJE que quería que dejáramos de peleaaar! Me cansé de eso, entonces pensaste que me gustabas —siseó Izaya.

Todo parecía detenerse, todo el mundo de Shizuo se enfriaba.

—P-Pero salimos en citas y nos acercamos más, ¡incluso te quedaste en mi casa!

Izaya rodó los ojos, ebrio como una cuba.

—¿T-tuve opción sobre permanecer en tu casa? No. Yo sólo- ¡sólo fui al Russia Sushi contigo porque pensé que sería interesante!

Shizuo miró fijamente a Izaya, encontrando difícil respirar.

—¿Tú... No me amas? —susurró.

Izaya miró a Shizuo, con los ojos impregnados de confusión.

—¡Noooo, sólo quiero los humanos! —Él mal pronunció.

...

—Heeeey, ¿adónde vas?

La única respuesta que Izaya consiguió fue que la puerta se cerrara en silencio mientras Shizuo salía de su apartamento.

.

.

.

 **N/T: Lloren...? Personalmente se me hace raro imaginar a Izaya tan afectado como para beber, pero le doy crédito a la autora por no hacerlo un llorón, y de alguna forma tenía que decirle la verdad a Shizuo [n_n]U**

 **¡Feliz inicio de semana atrasado! ( °◡°)**


	17. Remordimiento

**.**

 **Remordimiento**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Dos semanas desde la última vez que Izaya escuchó de Shizuo.

El informante suspiró y enterró la cara en sus manos preguntándose porqué esto le estaba molestando tanto.

Después de todo ¡Él debería estar feliz!

El bruto finalmente supo la verdad y lo dejaría en paz.

Aún... Izaya no podía sacar de su mente lo que había pasado.

Parándose de su silla, el pelinegro se encaminó a la puerta de entrada de su apartamento.

Namie observó a su jefe en confusión, viendo como tomaba su característica chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vas? Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Shiki-san necesita esto hecho para mañana —ella siseó furiosa.

Su empleador había estado haciendo su trabajo a medias por el último par de semanas y francamente, ella estaba enferma de eso.

Izaya no respondió y se puso su abrigo, abrió la puerta. —Saldré por un rato -murmuró.

Antes de que Namie pudiera protestar, Izaya salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Con toda honestidad, él no tenía idea de a donde iba.

¿A disculparse?

¡¿Para qué?!

¡Nada de esto era su culpa! ¡El estúpido protozoo había cometido un error tonto y eso fue todo!

La expresión del corazón roto de Shizuo seguía forzándo su camino dentro de su mente, casi causando que se detuviera en su camino.

¡Maldición! ¡No debería haber tocado ese alcohol!

Ahora todo se estaba saliendo fuera de proporción.

Izaya hizo su lento camino hacia la entrada del complejo de apartamentos, notando que ésta era la primera vez que dejaba el edificio desde esa noche.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

¿Desde cuándo él se preocupaba sobre los sentimientos de otros?

¡Él era Orihara Izaya, uno de los hombres más crueles de Ikebukuro!

Dejando que sus pies marcaran el camino, Izaya mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo.

El corredor de información no pensó que pudiera soportar encontrarse con las miradas fijas de ninguno de sus humanos.

.

Una hora pasó antes de que una voz trajera al pelinegro de vuelta a sus sentidos.

Parpadeando, Izaya elevó su cabeza para encontrarse a sí mismo cara a cara con Simon.

—¿Izaya triste? Ven por sushi, el sushi hace todo bien —el hombre sonrió y agitó hacia el Russia Sushi.

Dicho hombre apenas pudo frenarse de rodar los ojos.

—No estoy de humor, Simon-

Pensándolo mejor, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Aparte de la carga de trabajo que Shiki le había dado.

—De hecho, creo que tendré algo.

Eso podía esperar.

Siguiendo al alto hombre hacia el restaurante, Izaya se sentó en la barra y ordenó ootoro como era lo usual.

Le tomó menos de un minuto darse cuenta de donde estaba.

 _"¿Qué clase de sushi te gusta?"_

Izaya sacudió su cabeza forzándose a no mirar a lo largo de la barra donde Shizuo y él estaban sentados.

Tomó un trago de su agua y trató de calmarse a sí mismo respirando profundamente.

Después de un rato su ootoro llegó e Izaya le dio un bocado suspirando en satisfacción.

 _"¿En serio? ¡Eso es muy amargo!"_

Parpadeando, Izaya escuchó la voz del rubio clara como el cristal y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

Se mordió el labio y empezó a observar a los humanos.

Eso siempre le traía felicidad.

 _"Hey, trata de no pensar en otras personas por una vez. Date una idea."_

Rígidos, los agudos ojos de Izaya empezaron a brillar y bajó su cabeza viendo al piso.

Cállate.

Esto no le importaba.

¡Él NO se preocupaba por lo que pasó!

¡Orihara Izaya no tenía sentimientos!

¡Él era un Dios!

¡Todo el mundo le odiaba, así que estaba bien si Shizuo ya no le quería más!

¡Izaya no necesitaba a nadie en su vida!

 _"Eres muy lindo cuando no estás haciendo todo ese acto de villano, tú sabes."_

¡No era un acto!

¡Él era un villano!

¡Malvado, podrido, nada bueno, Izaya lo sabía!

Los villanos no se preocupan sobre el amor.

Izaya no...

 _"Estoy dándote una oportunidad porque siento que no me has mostrado realmente tu verdadero yo."_

No Shizuo, éste es él.

Él le mostró sus verdaderos colores.

 _"Siento que podemos encontrar el amor en este mundo si nos miramos el uno al otro."_

Lágrimas se derramaron bajo las mejillas de Izaya antes de que lo supiera y enterró su cara en las manos.

Dios ¡que idiota era!

Todo el tiempo... Todo este tiempo él había empujado su corazón lejos.

Ahora él finalmente se daba cuenta de la verdad y Shizuo ya se había ido.

La verdad era...

—Yo... T-te amo, Shizu-chan. Lo siento...

Llorando suavemente, el cuerpo de Izaya tembló mientras pensaba en cuán complaciente el rubio había sido.

Izaya había tenido otra oportunidad.

Y lo arruinó.

Con el corazón roto, el menudo informante estaba por correr al baño cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

Parpadeando a través de las lágrimas, Izaya alzó la mirada.

Todo estaba borroso, pero pudo entrever un blanqueado cabello rubio y una corbata de moño

—No hay necesidad de llorar, pulga —murmuró Shizuo.

Sus rojizos ojos se abrieron como platos, Izaya se levantó en shock.

—¿Shizu-chan?

.

.

.

 **N/T: Perdón por la demora capítulo, con esto de las fiestas y así simplemente se me olvidó actualizar n_n]U**

 **También, y aunque un poco tarde ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	18. ¡La absoluta y genial solución de Izaya!

**.**

 **¡La absolutamente genial solución de Izaya!**

 **.**

—¡Alto! Hey ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Déjame ir! —Izaya gritó furioso, sus rojizos ojos quemando con rabia.

No hubo respuesta del rubio que caminaba determinado al frente suyo. El informante gruño y empó contra la mano que tiraba de él. ¡Maldito Shizuo y su estúpida fuerza! Izaya estaba muy consciente de todos los ojos sobre ellos mientras era forzado a caminar por las bulliciosas calles de Ikebukuro mano a mano con su enemigo.

 _¿Enemigo...?_

 _Aunque ya no son enemigos ¿cierto?_

 _No más._

 _..._

No después de tu confesión.

Izaya sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y apretó sus dientes. No, ¡eso no era lo que estaba pasando! ¡Él sólo había estado en un débil estado mental en ese momento!

¡Y qué si el rubio había sido un poco amable con él!

¡Y qué si la bestia había sido el único constante en su vida!

¿Y qué si Izaya había sido más feliz esos pasados meses de lo que alguna vez estado?

Bajando la cabeza, Izaya dejó de gritarle a Shizuo que lo dejara ir y simplemente lo siguió en silencio. Parte de él estaba curioso de hacia dónde estaban llevándolo, la otra estaba aterrorizada de que Shizuo lo golpeara. Honestamente... A Izaya no le molestaría imaginarse siendo golpeado por el rubio. Había pasado un montón de veces antes, por varias personas.

No, esa no era la cuestión en absoluto.

Izaya había sido innegablemente cruel con Shizuo incluso cuando el ex-bartender le había tratado como un humano en lugar de como una ía callado a Shizuo, le gritó, planeado romperle el corazón... Eso había impactado al más alto que ni siquiera había dicho nada. Aunque ahora... Izaya entendió que había ido demasiado lejos.

Colgando la cabeza con aire culpable, Izaya comenzó a reprenderse por todo lo que había hecho.

No merecía a Shizuo.

De repente el guarda espaldas se detuvo causando que Izaya accidentalmente se chocara con él. El informante parpadeó en sorpresa y miró a su alrededor, se preguntó donde estaban. Su expresión confundida de inmediato se tornó en una exasperada.

No estaban más en las calles, pero ciertamente tampoco estaban en ningún edificio.

—¿Por qué estamos en un sucio y viejo callejón?—Izaya suspiró, sabía que debió haber esperado nada de Shizuo. Quizá el rubio había escogido este lugar porque nadie podría verlo moler a golpes al pelinegro.

Preparándose, Izaya apretó los ojos tan fuerte como pudo mientras se preparaba para los fuertes gritos y alaridos.

En su lugar, un par de labios se presionaron contra los suyos. Los ojos de Izaya se abrieron en shock y vio a Shizuo con la cara helada. El rubio dio un paso atrás y se lamió los labios, le sonrió a Izaya.

—Hey, cálmate un poco. Nunca te lastimaría, Izaya —sonrió y revolvió el cabello del informante.

Coloreándose de un rojo profundo, Izaya miró al suelo de la vergüenza.

No apartó de sí la mano.

—No sé porqué no quieres... Lo merezco —murmuró Izaya, su oscuro cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Shizuo suspiró y se recargó contra un muro, viendo hacia el cielo azul.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas este lugar? Estuvimos aquí hace poco —el ex-bartender dejó que sus ojos pestañearan.

Izaya parpadeó y miró alrededor en confusión.

De repente, las memorias que había estado empujar lejos fueron arrojadas de vuelta a su interior.

" _Me refiero a que si puedes tener pensamientos humanos como éste, entonces no eres la persona por la que te tomé. Sabiendo esto, no puedo odiarte y exactamente me gustaría empezar de nuevo. ¿Qué tal esto?"_

Ah... Sí. Aquí fue donde su genial plan se retorció fuera de control.

—Aquí fue donde creíste que me había confesado —dijo en voz alta, recordando perfectamente la reacción del rubio.

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron ligeramente rosas, pero asintió.

—Sí, pero eso ya no importa. No más—respondió Shizuo y de imprevisto tomó la mano de Izaya, viendo al joven hombre con ojos determinados. —Porque lo haremos de nuevo. Esta vez será real.

Miró a Izaya con entusiasmo.

El informante se tornó un tono más oscuro de rojo y miró hacia otro lado. —Tú quieres que... ¿Me confiese? —murmuró.

Todo lo que obtuvo de vuelta fue un asentimiento.

Suspirando suave, Izaya se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Sí, él había dicho esas palabras en el restaurante.

Pero... ¡Pero eso no cambiaba nada!

Él no amaba a Shizuo o algo...

—Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Izaya —el informante jadeó mientras los brazos se envolvían alrededor suyo, manteniendo al auto proclamado dios en un abrazo protector. —No te dejaré, estoy aquí ahora —la suave y gentil voz le prometió.

Y...

Izaya creyó en él.

Sus ojos se aguaron, sintió sus muros romperse como si Shizuo los destruyera uno a uno.

Él... Él podría amar.

No sería fácil.

Pero... Era posible.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por la cara del azabache y sus frágiles brazos titubearon al devolver el abrazo como si temieran que el cuerpo no estuviera en realidad allí.

—Te... Te amo, Shizu-chan ¡Te amo! —chilló Izaya y enterró su cara en el pecho de Shizuo, los sollozos sacudía su cuerpo.

—También te amo, Izaya. Está bien llorar —la calmada voz le tranquilizó, Izaya sintió como su cuerpo era mecido adelante y hacia atrás.

Y lo hizo.

Aferrándose a Shizuo con fuerza, Izaya sollozó como si dejara ir todas esas emociones que había retenido por años.

El dolor, el sufrimiento... Izaya le permitió a su enemigo que los llenara con alegría.

/Sólo que ya no eran enemigos nunca más.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Izaya besó a Shizuo con fervor mientras sus lágrimas se detenían.

Te amo, Shizuo.

Sintiendo que Shizuo respondió a su beso con amor, Izaya sonrió suavemente.

Sus problemas no habían terminado.

Pero por ahora...

Él disfrutaría del romance de la bestia y la pulga.

.

.

.

 **N/T: FIN... o no? Existe una ínfima posibilidad de que esto no sea el fin ;)**

 **Todo depende de la srta. Cas de si decide hacer la secuela o no.**

 **¡Nos vemos! n_n]/❤**


End file.
